In a vehicle seat, there has been known a configuration in which air outlets for blowing air towards a seated person are provided to seat sides (see JP-A-2016-11071). Each of the air outlets is formed at a front end of a duct arranged to penetrate the seat side from a seat back side, so that air sent out from an air blower on the seat back side is blown towards a side of the seated person.
In the related art, a duct has a long arrangement route in which the duct detours around a periphery of a seat shape, and thus the structure becomes large because, for example, a separate member for protecting the duct is necessary.